<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Don’t Get Sick. Well, Sometimes I Do? by cucumbersandolives</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148525">I Don’t Get Sick. Well, Sometimes I Do?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumbersandolives/pseuds/cucumbersandolives'>cucumbersandolives</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Sickfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 22:18:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27148525</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cucumbersandolives/pseuds/cucumbersandolives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You are really good at taking care of sick people. Like REALLY good. But what happens when you get sick?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aaron Hotchner/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Don’t Get Sick. Well, Sometimes I Do?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Warnings/Includes: uh there’s a bit of cursing, and a lot of sick people, but this fic is pretty simple :). Gender-neutral!reader</p>
<p>A/N: hope you all like this! This is for @/veraiconcos (on tumblr) 3k fic challenge, enjoy!</p>
<p>Please don’t repost my work without my permission, in part or whole. My work can also be found on tumblr under the same username. Thank you!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>People get sick all the time. Except for you. You never got sick, so taking care of people when they were sick became second nature. The team didn’t know that, especially with being new, let’s just say this wasn’t a good first case at the BAU.</p>
<p>“So that’s- HACHOO-,” JJ sneezed.</p>
<p>“Bless you JJ.” You said gently, scanning your brain to remember where your ‘Sick Kit’ was as you had affectionately named it. The Sick Kit was a box that you brought with you from place to place. It had band-aids, pain medication, even canned soup although you had to buy new soup at least once a month. The Sick Kit was in your car, cause you didn’t think you would need it the first day. Why was I this stupid? People always get sick when I don’t have the kit.</p>
<p>“JJ, do you need to go home?” Hotch asked. “You’ve been sneezing all-”</p>
<p>“-All day. You haven’t had many fluids, you didn’t eat breakfast cause you couldn’t keep it down, yeah I saw you sneak into the bathroom. And you are either really warm or really cold, but because you aren’t shivering I’d say that you are really warm. Do I need to go on or can I drive you home?” You shrunk into your chair. “Sorry for cutting you off Mr.Hotch.”</p>
<p>The team stared at you. “Wow, the only person I’ve seen do anything like that is Reid,” Morgan said, at last breaking the silence. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Hotch agreed with Morgan. “You can go ahead and take her home Y/L/N. We’ll take off when you get back.”</p>
<p>“Ok JJ lets go get your stuff. Is Will home, or should I stay with you?” You asked, but you both knew that you would need to come back for the case anyways.</p>
<p>“Will is home today, I’ll be alright Y/L/N.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>And then the time that Morgan got sick.</p>
<p>“You dumb*ss,” You pulled Morgan’s headphones off his head, plopping into the seat across from him. Your team was on the jet, heading home from a case in Florida. </p>
<p>“What- Y/N! Personal boundaries!” He retorted, reaching for his headphones.</p>
<p>“No,” You pulled them out of his reach. “I told you to not kiss that girl. I told you that she had something contagious. I told you Morgan!” By now you knew everyone was looking at you, you shaking your hand and making these wild accusations. I can’t blame them, this is only the second time someone has gotten sick. “I’m not crazy, ok? She had Strep, and let me guess,” You paused for a moment looking at him. “Um… Headache, you took some Advil two days ago and haven’t stopped complaining about your head. Sore throat, cause you haven’t been drinking as much water, and a fever at some point.”</p>
<p>He sighed and just stared at you, eyes boring into the soul. </p>
<p>“What? Did I do something wrong?” You asked, shrinking into the seat.</p>
<p>“She’s kinda like a wizard,” Emily muttered.</p>
<p>He just pulled his headphones out of your hands. “No,” he said. “You are right.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Over time your team got sick a bunch, and you kept track. They knew that if they needed anything they could come to you. Spencer and Rossi, once. Morgan, three. Emily, two. JJ and Hotch, four. You never got sick, no matter how close you were to them while they were sick. You never got sick, and you knew you would eventually. But for now, you were at home in the team.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>Today was a paperwork day, and it sucked. Hotch had been staring at you from his office on and off the whole day. </p>
<p>“Reid. Reid. Pssst. Reid,” You whisper and finally grab his attention.</p>
<p>“What Y/N?” Reid looks at you. “Oh my- are you okay? Do you need to go home?” The change in his tone startles you. </p>
<p>“I’m- I’m fine. Why?”</p>
<p>“You look sick. Are you sure you are ok?”</p>
<p>“Y/N, can I see you in my office?” Hotch said, interrupting Reid’s sentence. </p>
<p>“Yeah? Sure Hotch, gimme a second,” You glance at Reid, very confused.</p>
<p>“I don’t know,” Reid whispered to you. “Maybe it’s about-.”</p>
<p>“NO.” You sighed, playing with your hands for a moment. “No, it can’t be. How would he know?” You marched up the stairs and knocked on Hotch’s door.</p>
<p>“Come in.”</p>
<p>“Did I do something wrong Hotch?” You nervously played with your hands.</p>
<p>“Come here.” He stood up, stretched his arm across the desk separating the two of you. You were confused, but then his hand was on your forehead and you knew he could feel your body burning up with heat. </p>
<p>“You need to go-.” He said.</p>
<p>And that’s the last thing you heard before blacking out.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>The world slowly came into focus and you swayed a bit before taking in your surroundings. Everything was moving super fast, looking to your left you saw Hotch. He was driving. </p>
<p>“Hey, L/N, you can fall back asleep if you want, we still have 20 minutes till we are at your place.” He said, looking at you briefly. He looked worried, you realized. And nervous. But why was Hotch nervous?</p>
<p>“Where’s my stuff? Is it at the office?” You asked.</p>
<p>“It’s in the backseat,” He gestured behind him. You saw your backpack and your jacket.</p>
<p>“Thank you Hotch, I appreciate it.”</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Hey, wake up.” Hotch shook you softly, but you didn’t budge. You were lifted into the air. Hotch is carrying me? He made his way to your apartment, struggled to get the key in the door. But before you knew it, you were lying on your couch, snuggled up with a blanket.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>“Ohh,” You groaned and rubbed your eyes. “Is that… soup?” You sat up, looking in the kitchen. Hotch was cooking soup in the kitchen of your apartment. You wander over into the kitchen.</p>
<p>“Hey! How are you feeling?” He asked.</p>
<p>“Like someone hit me with a brick. What kind of soup?” You asked, getting a good look at its bright red color.</p>
<p>“Tomato, it was all you had in your cabinets and I didn’t want to leave you until you woke up.” He said, stirring the pot.</p>
<p>~</p>
<p>You enjoyed lunch with Hotch, but you knew he had to get back to work soon. As he grabbed his coat to leave, you latched onto his arm.</p>
<p>“If I asked you to stay, would you?” You blurted out. “I’m sorry, that was  forward, and you need to get back to-”</p>
<p>“Yes I would, are you asking?” You let go of his arm, pulling into yourself, feeling small, as you debated what to say next.</p>
<p>“I-I- yes. Yes, I am.” You went from stuttering to overly confident.</p>
<p>Hotch smiled and removed his jacket. “Let me make a call.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>